How to Get a Girl to Talk in Ten Minutes
by deadheart115
Summary: Tawni makes a bet with Sonny that she can't go for the whole day without talking. Sounds easy enough, right? But when Chad comes and starts annoying the heck out of her, Sonny starts to feel the pressure. Will she win? One-shot dedicated to Lovely SOS


_A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to:_

**Lovely SOS**,

_because her reviews made me smile so much, and just made my heart swell. Thank you :D_

_(I re-updated this because I realized I made a mistake...in the last part, I switched it to First person, instead of Third person. So instead, I just changed all the parts after Sonny into First person, to not make it so obvious. Lol, and you probably didn't really notice, or you just didn't care. But I'm _that_ technical :P Alrighty then...moving on...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

How to Get a Girl to Talk In Ten Minutes:

"Just one...more...coat..." Tawni swirled her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lip gloss around her dazzling lips. She had applied three coats in total for it to look _this_ good. One tiny little mistake could ruin her whole face. Now, she just needed one more perfect coat of lip gloss, and she'd be done.

Tawni was just about finished (she only had one little tip of her lip left-the upper corner of her upper lip), and she was just getting ready to put down the lip gloss, when her bubbly and annoying co-star burst through the door. "EEEEEEKKKK!" Sonny shrilled, running into the room with a piece of paper in her hands.

This, of course, like all clichéd scenes in movies, led to Tawni smearing Cocoa Moco Cocoa lip gloss all over her cheek. Now she looked like she had perfect lips-times two. The lip gloss had made it look like she had an extra lip right beside her real one. Oh, she was going to _kill_ Sonny.

"SONNY!" Tawni grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on, and hurled it towards Sonny-who unfortunately, sat down at the exact time. The item landed with a _thud_. Both of the girls' eyes widened when they saw that it was a hair dryer that landed on the floor. "Oh no! That was my _favourite_ hair dryer! Look at what you did!"

"You tried to throw a _hair_ _dryer_ at me?" Sonny asked, horrified, and now a little scared. "You have _serious_ anger management issues. I mean, who throws a hair dryer at people?" _(A/N: Lol, I added irony right there...for all you JOOLLG readers, if anyone remembers :P)_

And suddenly, Tawni didn't care about her hair dryer anymore. She whirled around to face her "innocent" co-star; her blue eyes now red with rage. "That. Is. _It_! I've had enough of you! That is the last time you will _ever_ mess up my lip gloss time again! I mean, really? It's like you just _have_ to enter each room without knocking, and enter it loudly too! You're louder than one hundred elephants stomping around in the circus!"

"Am not!" Sonny yelled, now standing up. Then she added in a softer voice, "I mean, am not..." when she realized that the first one was just a _smidge_ too loud.

"Are too! You always have _something_ to say! I wish for at least one day I could have peace and quiet and apply my lip gloss perfectly, without having to worry whether the circus is in town!"

"_Well_, I wish there was one day where I wouldn't have to worry about how loud I am for fear of damaging your _lips_!"

"Lips are _very_ important!"

"So is freedom of speech!"

"You can speech all you want, but you don't have to speech it so _LOUD_!"

"Oh, well, excu-use me, your Majesty. Who's being loud _NOW_?"

"Still _you!"_

Both girls were yelling at the top of their lungs now, and by the next day, there's a very good chance neither of them will be able to talk-let alone yell.

Tawni huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet you can't even go a day without talking!"

"Can too!"

"Then prove it," Tawni challenged, narrowing her eyes. "Starting now. If you don't talk for the rest of the day, then I'll let you have this whole dressing room to yourself for the whole day tomorrow. But if you say one word, then you let _me _have this whole dressing room for a day. And you can't come in _at all_. Oh, and you can't mouth words, or write them down either."

"For the whole day? But that's impossible! We have rehearsals for our new sketch in, like, five minutes!" Sonny protested. "Can't we do it after rehearsals?"

"Nope. If you don't start now, that means I get the whole dressing room starting now." Tawni smiled, and her eyes went all dream-like as she imagined her dressing room the way it was before-all to herself.

Sonny bit her lip, and looked at Tawni's raised eyebrows, and took in her posture. It was the pose of someone who likes a challenge. Well, so does Sonny. _I'll show her_, she thought, _I'll show her I can be not loud..._

"Fine. It's a bet." The two girls shook hands, and Tawni pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Starting...now." Then she looked up with a confused look on her face. "Oh, what were you yelling about anyways, when you came in?"

Sonny opened her mouth to answer, but then realized it was a trick. She closed her mouth again, shot a glare at Tawni, and stalked out of their dressing room. _Nice try, Tawni. But it's going to take a whole lot more than that to get this girl to talk. _

- OOO –

I sat down at the cafeteria table with a sigh. It had been hard work getting this cafeteria tray that was sitting in front of me. Brenda had looked annoyed when she tried asking me what I wanted, but I didn't answer. But she didn't look at all surprised. Instead, she muttered, "Randoms; always the strange ones." To which, I responded by glaring at her, but Brenda pretended not to notice. In the end, she just slid me a mystery meat lunch, with a hint of surprise in it.

Now I was trying to eat it slowly, since I was really hungry, but not so much that I was willing to eat junk like this.

"Hey, Sonny." I groaned inwardly, since nothing good ever came when you hear that annoying voice. Even worse, he slipped into the seat beside me, and just stared at me with a huge grin on his face. I was tempted to ask why he was so happy, but decided against it, and just stared at my lunch in dismay.

"Sonny?" He said again. "I said, 'Hey'."

_I heard you_, I thought, still ignoring him.

"You know, it's very rude to ignore people." I rolled my eyes. "And rolling their eyes; that's rude too."

Finally, I looked at Chad. His blue eyes were shining, and he looked twice as amused as usual. I sent him a pleading look, and hoped through my eyes, I could get him to understand that I really wasn't in the mood for company, and that he should stop talking to me. He didn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sonny?" he asked, then cocked his head to the side. "Do you have something in your eye? You should really get your eyes fixed. They're looking at me in a funny way, and you just look silly. Your eyes are like crossing..." By now, Chad had attempted to mimic my expression, but exaggerated it, so that it did, indeed, look silly.

I smacked his head, and huffed at him. I took my lunch, dumped it out, and walked out of the cafeteria. It wasn't until a minute later did I realize I had company. Turning around, it was, of course, Chad.

I sighed, and gave him a look. I raised my eyebrows as if to say, "What do you want?"

"Why aren't you talking, Sonny?" he asked; still amused. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my finger, and tried to calm my emotions. _What is he even doing here?_

"You might be wondering what I'm doing here," Chad said suddenly. Well, that was freaky. "See, a certain friend of yours told me about your little...bet. And I find it hilarious-" When I gave him a look, he added, "-no; seriously, it's the only thing funny you Random's ever did."

I rolled her eyes again, and started walking down the corridor. Chad fell into step beside me and quickly followed.

"It's just that...I can't have you not talking, Sonny. It's just not fun bothering you, if I don't get a reaction to it. That's just not going to cut it for me." He smirked, and I felt a strange sense of dread creeping into my spine. I knew what was coming. "So I'm here to _make_ you talk. I will stick by your side and follow you home if I have to. Anything to get you to talk."

I stifled another groan, and then looked up to the heavens for help. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

- OOO –

"So what does this thing do? Are you really going to wear that? Is that what you people actually _wear_ on this show? Is this even a show? And why are you all so...random? And what type of show is this? A horror show? Because it's not a comedy, I can tell you that. Why are there so little people? There's like, ten times this number of people in _my_ show. What is your show even _about_? How come there's no food in the snack table? How come that blonde guy is eating all your food?"

Yes, Chad had stuck true to his word, and now was following me to rehearsals. I turned towards the snack table at his last comment, to find Grady hacking all the food into his mouth. I winced, wondering how on earth he could fit so much stuff, and shot him a glare. He quickly spat out his food, and then tapped the table. His best friend appeared from underneath the table, with a donut in his mouth. Nico smiled sheepishly at me and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and continued to my dressing room to change into my costume for today's sketch. It was another Check It Out Girls sketch, but this time, we were supposed to be sick. It was Check It Out Girls Have a Cold.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, and I held up the red printed shirt and beige skirt. He made a face and stuck out his tongue. "You actually _wear_ that? You know, I've seen that design on my grandma's curtains...ten years ago."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the sketch set, and the "Check It Out Girls" sign. He made an "o" with his mouth, and then looked back at me with a smirk. "So it's for a sketch."

I nodded, and made a "duh" look.

"So which outfit is the costume? The one you're wearing, or the one you're holding?" He had that irritating (but hot) smirk still on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't even going to answer him. Instead, I just turned to my dressing room, and was closed the door. But not before hearing, "Because to me, both of them look like costumes."

My mouth dropped open, and I threw open the door to give him another smack, but he was already down the hall, cackling away. I am going to _kill_ that boy. At least now I know how Tawni feels. But surely, I wasn't _that_ annoying, was I?

I finished changing, and went out on set, only to be greeted by a smug-looking Chad sitting in the director's chair beside Marshall. Was he going to watch me? Well, this is just great. And how was I supposed to do this rehearsal without talking? At least, my character was sick. Maybe I could just pass for coughing and sneezing.

So that's what I did for the rest of the sketch, and Marshall and the rest of the cast didn't seem to mind at all. Until Chad said (loudly, I might add): "Marshall, how come Sonny never talks? I mean, can't sick people talk? They don't only cough or sneeze, you know. They complain a lot as well."

And Marshall, being the producer he is who lights up at every good idea, snapped his fingers and clapped his hands; a huge smile lighting onto his face. "That's it! Yes, that's brilliant, Chad. Thank you. Sonny, forget coughing and sneezing. Try _complaining_ more. Maybe you're just faking being sick, and so you have to complain more, and then Tawni will get _really_ sick of you. Oh, don't give me that, Sonny. This is brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! It's going to be hilarious." I was shaking my head so hard; I got a major blood rush after.

All the while, both Tawni and Chad were smiling these huge smiles like someone had given them the world. I kept shaking my head to Marshall, and then coughed and sneezed some more. Then I held a thumb up to him, to show him that the sketch was fine with me just coughing and sneezing.

"No, I like this new idea, Sonny," Marshall said, then to the rest of the cast, "How about you guys? Let's have a vote, shall we? All in favour of-"

"We all are!" Tawni interrupted, raising both of her hands and jumping up and down. "Come on, Sonny! You don't have a _problem_ with that, do you?"

I shot Tawni a glare, and then looked to Zora, Nico, and Grady for help. They apparently didn't understand that I _didn't_ want to complain, and raised their hands up anyways.

"Yay! Yay!" Tawni cried, clapping her hands excitedly. "Then it's settled. Sonny complains-which involves _talking_. Let's get to rehearsing, people! Come on! We don't have all day."

She pulled my arm and dragged me behind the counter. Isn't it ironic how she wanted me to stop talking before, but is doing everything she can to get me to _start_ now?

"And...action!" Marshall called out. I looked to Chad for help, but that was a big mistake, since he started laughing hysterically as soon as he saw my face. I huffed at him, and then made a big show of bouncing from leg to leg, making it look like I need to go to the washroom. And before anyone could say anything, I dashed down the hall, to find someplace I can hide for the next half hour.

I was just about to go into the supply's closet, when I felt a hand grab my arm. I struggled to let go, but he just held on tighter. Finally, I sighed, and crossed my arms; not resisting, but not surrendering either.

Chad was still chuckling, when he spun me around to face him. He finally let go of my arm when he realized I wasn't even going to try to run away. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You naive little child."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. He laughed and shrugged. "I've just always wanted to say that word. _Naive_."

I rolled my eyes and tried to leave, but he blocked my path. "Alright, I see you're very annoyed right now...right?"

_No duh!_ I wanted to scream, but I just held my emotionless expression and gave him a cold, hard, stare.

"So I'll stop annoying you."

My eyes widened, and I searched his face for any sign of teasing or sarcasm or anything like that. But he looked genuine enough. So I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled a little.

"One more thing though," he added, and his lips twitches slightly. "I have to ask: Do you hate me, Sonny?"

I rolled my eyes. _That was a no-brainer_. I nodded.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you _really_?" he said, stepping a tiny bit closer to me. I rolled my eyes again, and then nodded. "Well, then, I guess you'd really hate me if I were to do this?" He pulled me in for a hug, rubbing my back gently. My eyes widened, and I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Or maybe I wasn't really trying.

I nodded furiously. He chuckled, but then pulled back; his eyes even more amused now than before. "Or, if I did...this?" He reached to my face and started stroking my hair, and then tucking it behind my ear over and over again. My cheeks were burning now, and my heart had somehow sped up ten times faster than a normal rate, but at least my brain was still working. I tried not to look into his eyes as I nodded again, or I would've lost control completely.

"Or...this...?" His voice had gotten softer each time, and his amused expression was now nowhere to be seen. I think I heard him catch his breath too as he leaned in and nuzzled my neck, then cheek, with his cheek. I gulped, and swallowed, and I was just about to give in right there, since my knees were shaking anyways and they felt like jelly.

But I didn't, thankfully. I nodded again, but this one was more hesitant.

Chad pulled back slightly enough so that he could look into my eyes, but not far enough that we weren't touching. Because we were. Somehow, his arms had gone to my waist, and our bodies were pressed together in a hug. Only our faces were apart, but only by an inch. I could feel his cool breath on my face, as he spoke the last words, "Or...this," in a whisper, and captured my lips onto his.

And if I couldn't talk before, well, now I _really_ couldn't talk. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he was breathing hard, but his eyes were shining again.

"Wow..." I breathed, gazing into the deep oceans of his eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered, grinning, "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious to anything around me that isn't Chad.

His grin grew into a huge smirk. "I'm getting twenty bucks."

I gave him a confused expression. "Why?"

"Because you lost, and Tawni won." It took me a few seconds before I finally understood what he meant. My eyes widened, and my hands flew up to my mouth where I had not only said _"one_ word", but _three_. My mouth dropped open, and it didn't take me any time at all to smack Chad on the head.

"Oh, I am going to _KILL YOU_!" I yelled, smacking him repeatedly on the back, as he tried to run away, laughing hysterically the whole time.

"It's not _my_ fault you're so gullible," he said, his face red from laughter. "You know, Tawni was wrong. She shouldn't have made that bet with you. See, it wasn't your loudness that made you lose, it was your naive, little, min-"

He never got to finish that sentence, since I had grabbed a pie from the snack table, and threw it to his face. He spluttered, and tried to spit some out, but I just kept smacking him again.

When I finally decided he had had enough, I stalked away with a loud "ARRGHHH", but not before dumping soda all over him.

"Hey, Sonny?" he called out. The nerve of this guy.

"_WHAT_?" I spat at him, whirling around to face him. That annoying smirk of his was still on his face.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just thinking about another thing Tawni should never bet on with you, something she, and any other girl besides you, will definitely lose at."

"And what's that?" I asked dryly, glaring at him, "Who could wear the best 'costumes'?"

He smirked. "No, but that could work too."

I rolled my eyes, and was about to walk away, when he started talking again: "Actually, I was going to say best kisser. Because no one could ever beat you at _that_." I stopped in my tracks and stared at him in shock. But that genuine look that was on his face before we kissed was back. He was actually smiling now; not smirking, smiling.

I walked slowly back towards him, and he placed his hands on my waist. A slow smile crept onto my face. "And you know what no one will _ever_ beat you in?"

"What?" he asked, still grinning from ear to ear, "Best face?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "Best face to throw pie into." And with that, I threw another pie on his beautiful smirking face. "Now, who's the gullible one again, Chad?" I patted him on the shoulder and walked away, but not before catching a smile on his pie-covered face, that matched my own smile perfectly.


End file.
